Please Don't Make Me Jealous
by Lenacchi
Summary: Cagalli dibuat cemburu oleh murid baru yang selalu 'menempeli' Athrun kemana-mana. Siapa dia ? RnR please


Hehe.. FanFic Gundam Seed pertama saiaa^^

Saiaa memasukkan chara Gundam Seed Destiny nih, Meer Campbell.

Selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka. Dan jangan lupa buat ngereview.

* * *

Disclaimer : Bandai and Sunrise

Genre : Romance

Pairing[s] : AsuCaga

* * *

**Please don't make me jealous **

**By : Lenalee Shihoin**

Di kantin.

Cagalli cemberut.

Murid baru itu benar-benar menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"Ciee… ada yang cemburu nih..!"

Cagalli kaget.

"Dearka-senpai ! Siapa yang cemburu ?" Cagalli mengelak sambil kembali meneruskan makannya.

"Aiih, coba lihat adik kelas manis kita ini, Yzak. Hahahaha," goda Dearka sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya, Yzak.

"Kalo bukan cemburu apa namanya ? Dari tadi kamu melihat mereka pake muka masam," Yzak angkat bicara.

"Waaah.. mesranya mereka, jadi iri.." singgung Dearka lagi.

Kakak kelasnya yang satu ini memang suka sekali menggoda Cagalli.

"Sudah aku bilang kan! Aku ngga CEMBURU ngeliat Athrun bersama si murid baru itu !" teriak Cagalli.

"Eeeh…? Athrun…? Kami tidak bilang mereka itu Athrun dan si murid baru kok," Dearka senang Cagalli masuk ke perangkapnya.

"Yang kami maksud mereka itu Kira dan Lacus," Yzak menunjuk Kira dan Lacus yang kelihatannya sedang belajar berdua.

"Mereka rajin amat sih, ngga di kelas, ngga di kantin, kerjaannya cuma belajar ?" kata Dearka .

Lacus dan Kira yang sadar sedang dibicarakan kelihatan bingung.

Yzak dan Dearka hanya senyum pada mereka dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sedangkan muka Cagalli langsung merah padam.

"Hoo.. jadi tadi… mikirin Athrun ya..?" lanjut Dearka, makin jadi saja mempermainkan Cagalli.

"Tenanglah, Athrun itu ketua kelas, dia diminta Mwu-sensei buat ngajak Meer keliling sekolah, bersabarlah untuk beberapa hari, Meer dalam masa penyesuaian," Yzak menjelaskan.

'Masa penyesuaian ? Kira-kira sudah 3 hari Athrun bersamanya' batin Cagalli.

"Karna itulaah.. sepertinya Athrun bakal sibuk menemani murid baru itu hari inii.. Untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepianmu itu bagaimana kalo hari ini kita kencan saja, Cagalli-chan..?" ajak Dearka sambil memegang pundak Cagalli.

"Mulai lagi deh," keluh Yzak. Kebiasaan menggoda perempuan Dearka ini sudah jadi pemandangan sehari-hari Yzak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Cagalli digoda senpainya ini, hampir tiap hari malah. Bahkan dihadapan Athrun, pacar Cagallipun dia dengan entengnya melakukannya.

"Senpai…" Cagalli memegang tangan Dearka.

"Ya?"

"Dibelakangmu ada…"

"Hm?"

"Ada Miriallia."

Terlihat Miriallia berdiri sambil tersenyum, tapi aura di sekelilingnya benar-benar kontras dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

"Dearka… Saatnya kembali ke kelaas looh… Mwu-sensei sudah datang …." kata Miriallia sambil meremas tangan Dearka. "Maaf ya, Cagalli. Daah! Yzak, kau juga cepat!" sambungnya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan Dearka hanya bisa meng-aduh kesakitan.

"Dasar pasangan bodoh," tukas Yzak.

Cagalli hanya tertawa mendengar Yzak berkata begitu.

Yzakpun akhirnya kembali ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan Cagalli sendiri.

* * *

Cagalli menghela napas panjang.

Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Cagalli berjalan ke kelasnya seorang diri, mungkin dia akan terlambat masuk karna setelah dari kantin tadi dia pergi ke toilet dulu untuk mencuci muka kusutnya.

Saat menuruni tangga tidak disangka-sangka dia berpapasan dengan Athrun. Tanpa Meer disampingnya.

Cagalli agak lega melihatnya.

"Cagalli, maaf, tadi kita tidak bisa makan bersama," kata Athrun meminta maaf.

"Yaa… aku tau. Kau sibuk'kan, aku mengerti kok," jawab Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum.

"Pulang sekolah ini.." kata Cagalli yang sebenarnya ingin menanyakan rencana mereka untuk kencan.

"Maaf, pulang sekolah ini aku.. aku juga tidak bisa," kata Athrun agak lirih, takut Cagalli marah.

"Kenapa…?"

"Aku…"

"Athrun…!" tiba-tiba saja ada suara seorang perempuan memanggilnya genit.

Cagalli kaget. Itu Meer si murid baru.

"Athrun, pulang sekolah aku harus bertemu dengan sensei duluu.. Kamu bisa tunggu Meer sebentarkan..?" Meer memohon sambil menggandeng tangan Athrun.

Cagalli kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Jadi karna perempuan didepannya inilah Athrun membatalkan janjinya ? Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara sedih dan kesal.

"Meer..! Lepas !" Athrun agak risih digandeng perempuan mirip Lacus itu, dia berusaha melepaskan gandengan Meer, tapi Meer tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Eeeh.. kenapaaa..?" Meer mengeluh dengan genitnya.

Cagalli masih berdiri dihadapan mereka, melihat secara langsung gerak-gerik keduanya. Sampai beberapa saat dia bahkan belum bisa memutuskan harus berkata apa.

"Cagalli…"

"Maaf, kalian menghalangi jalan, senpai !"

Cagalli berlalu, makin cepat dia menuruni tangga. Hatinya bergemuruh, sakit. Inikah yang disebut cemburu ?

"Apa sih, galak amat," ejek Meer.

Sementara itu Athrun menatap punggung Cagalli yang semakin jauh dari jarak pandangnya dengan hati yang tak tenang.

* * *

Cagalli memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Kelas sudah sepi, sudah sekitar 30 menit bel pulang berbunyi. Tapi Cagalli baru kembali ke kelas.

"Hayooo ! Yang tadi bolos !" Kira mengagetkan Cagalli dari belakang.

"Kira !"

"Dasar… Kemana saja kau ?"

"Sakit perut. Tadi istirahat di ruang kesehatan."

"Hoo.. bukan karna sakit hati..?"

Tangan Cagalli terhenti memasukkan bukunya.

"Kenapa masih ada di sekolah? Lacus mana?" Cagalli mengalihkan pembicaran.

"Tadi ada rapat osis… Lacus sudah pulang, ada urusan keluarga katanya."

"Oh…"

"Oh ya Cagalli…"

Kira berbicara panjang lebar, tapi Cagalli sama sekali tidak menyimaknya, nampaknya masih memikirkan peristiwa tadi.

Menyadari hal itu, Kira memukul kepala Cagalli dengan tumpukan kertas ditangannya. Cagalli refleks kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kira baka !"

"Aaah.. aku pikir syarafmu sudah putus semua. Aku bicara tidak diperhatikan, tidak sopan."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus memukulku'kaan !"

"Apa siih, yang salahkan Cagalli yang tidak mendengarkan omonganku… Cagalli?" Kira menghentikan kalimatnya.

Cagalli menangis, air matanya menetes tanpa henti. Kira bingung.

"Eeeekh ! Kenapa ? Aku memukulmu terlalu keras yaaa ? Maaf !"

"Bodoooh ! Huwaaaaaaa ! "

"Iya, iya.. aku memang bodoh, tapi berhentilah menangis !"

Cagalli tidak menjawab. Dia masih menangis terisak-isak.

Kira mengusap lembut kepala saudara kembarnya itu, berusaha menenangkan. Kira paling tidak berpengalaman dalam menenangkan orang menangis.

"Oi.. Cagalli, nanti aku traktir es krim depan stasiun deh.."

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh !"

"Haaa… berapa kali lagi kau mau mengejekku, hah !"

"Athrun bodoooh…"

"Iya, iya… Athrun memang bodoh.. Eh? Athrun?"

"Aku benci padanya.."

"Jadi yang bodoh itu Athrun ya.."

Cagalli masih menangis dia menutup seluruh wajahnya hingga Kira tidak bisa melihat wajah penuh air mata Cagalli.

"Ada masalah apa ?"

Dengan bicara sambil tersedu-sedu akhirnya Cagalli menceritakan semuanya pada Kira.

"Oh begitu.." kata Kira setelah Cagalli mengakhiri kisahnya.

Wajah Cagalli sangat kusut kali ini. Kira menyuruhnya mencuci mukanya dulu sebelum pulang. Kira tidak mau orang-orang nanti mengira dia telah membuat seorang gadis menangis.

"Kira, traktir aku, kau sudah janji'kan !"

Tiba-tiba saja Cagalli menagih janji traktiran Kira.

"Iya, iya.. tapi di dekat taman saja ya, aku masih ada urusan osis, jadi mesti kembali lagi ke sekolah.. Cepat cuci mukamu, aku malu bawa-bawa gadis kusut sepertimu di jalan."

* * *

Di taman dekat sekolah.

"Jadi… intinya kau cemburu'kan?" tanya Kira sambil menyerahkan es krim pada Cagalli.

Cagalli menerima es krimnya sambil menghapus air matanya yang masih bersisa, tak lupa ia ucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Masih tidak mau mengakui?"

Cagalli diam.

"Dasar..Pinjam ponselmu !"

"Buat apa? Punyamu mana?"

"Pinjam sebentar. Punyaku ketinggalan di rumah."

Cagalli mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menyerahkan pada Kira, Kira terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu. Mungkin mengirim SMS untuk Lacus.

Cagalli duduk di ayunan di sudut taman, dia menghabiskan es krimnya. Kira masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah, Cagalli, aku harus kembali ke sekolah, anggota osis yang lain sudah menungguku," Kira menghampiri Cagalli sambil berusaha menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Eh, iya.."

"Ini, terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa'kan aku tinggal sendirian, atau kau mau ikut aku ke sekolah ?" Kira mengembalikan ponsel Cagalli.

"Di sekolah juga nanti aku sendirian, aku disini saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah, dah ! Jangan menangis lagi ya…"

Kira benar-benar pergi. Cagalli sudah tidak melihat sosoknya lagi.

* * *

Mungkin sudah sekitar 10 menit Cagalli berada di taman, duduk di ayunan untuk anak-anak itu.

Samar-samar dia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Athrun.

Pertemuan pertama mereka juga di taman, Kira yang mengenalkan Athrun pada Cagalli.

Sejak saat itu mereka bertiga jadi sering bersama, sampai Athrun kemudian mengenalkan Kira pada Lacus.

Athrun menyatakan perasaannya pada Cagalli tepat pada hari Athrun berumur 15 tahun, saat Cagalli memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada laki-laki berwajah manis itu.

Cagalli senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat waktu itu.

Tapi kemudian dia teringat lagi kejadian beberapa jam lalu, kejadian yang sukses membuatnya menangis.

Seketika itu juga hatinya terasa sakit. Buru-buru ia habiskan es krim ditangannya.

"Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya !" Cagalli berusaha melupakannya.

Wajahnya selalu terbayang, senyumannya, kelembutannya…

Sepertinya Cagalli benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Athrun.

"Cagalli…!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, suara yang ia kenal.

"Eh? Aku pasti sudah gila ! Bahkan di saat seperti ini aku bisa mendengar suaranya !"

"Cagalli… kini suaranya makin dekat.

Cagalli sadar itu bukan khayalannya, itu kenyataan. Cagalli langsung menengok ke belakang.

"Athrun ! "

"Sudah selesai kencan dengan Meer-senpai ?" singgungnya.

Athrun mendekat, tapi diam saja.

"Mau apa kau ?" Cagalli agak takut menatap wajah Athrun. Dia takut menangis lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Cagalli berbunyi.

Sebuah SMS, dari Kira. Tapi dia bilang tidak bawa ponsel..?

_Selesaikan masalah kalian berdua, aku tidak mau adikku yang manis ini menangis hanya karna dibuat cemburu oleh sahabatku.. hahaha.._

_Ganbatte Cagalli-CHAN_

"CHAN ? Kenapa dia memakai huruf besar di bagian ini, kurang asem ! Athrun ! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Cagalli bertanya dengan suara nyaring.

"Tadi aku ke rumahmu, tapi kata orang rumah kau masih di sekolah. Jadi aku ke sekolah, taunya kau juga tidak ada, lalu tiba-tiba aku dapat SMS darimu dan memintaku kemari," Athrun menjelaskan.

"Jadi, tadi itu dia mengirim SMS pada Athrun, bukan pada Lacus. Dasaaaar !" kata Cagalli dalam hati.

"Lalu, di akhir SMSmu, kau bilang KALO TIDAK DATANG, HABISLAH KAU, begitu. Aku merinding membacanya."

"Itu bukan aku ! Tapi Kira !"

"Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?" Athrun jongkok, mengimbangi posisi Cagalli yang sedang duduk di ayunan.

"Bukannya kau yang tidak mau bertemu denganku? Kau asyik-asyiknya dengan Meer-senpai'kan?"

"Kau menangis gara-gara aku ?" Athrun melihat mata Cagalli yang agak merah.

"Apanya ! Mataku kemasukan debu tau !"

Athrun memegang kedua tangan Cagalli, hangat.

"Mau apa kau ! Jangan sentuh !" Cagalli berontak. Athrun langsung memeluk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cagalli. Cagalli kaget kemudian menutup matanya.

"Untukmu.." kata Athrun.

Cagalli bingung, dia pikir Athrun hendak menciumnya. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah kalung yang kini terpasang di lehernya. Kalung yang sangat cantik berbentuk hati.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku pergi dengan Meer karna aku memintanya menemaniku untuk memilihkan hadiah untukmu," Athrun menjelaskan.

"Eh? Dalam rangka apa kau memberi hadiah? Hari ini bukan ulang tahunku."

Wajah Cagalli memerah.

"Hadiah tidak hanya harus diberikan saat ulang tahun'kan?" Athrun tersenyum.

" Lagipula aku tidak tau selera perempuan bagaimana, aku takut kau tidak suka, makanya aku ajak Meer," lanjut Athrun.

"Bodoh, kau tidak harus memberiku hadiah… Kau sudah membuat hatiku kacau, tak karuan," Cagalli hampir menangis lagi.

"Bersamamu saja sudah buatku bahagia, karna hal ini aku jadi berprasangka buruk padamu," Cagalli menunduk.

"Karna hal ini juga aku jadi tau satu hal penting," kata Athrun mengangkat wajah Cagalli perlahan.

"Apa ?"

"Bahwa Cagalli sangat menyukaiku. Tadi itu cemburu'kan ?" goda Athrun.

Muka Cagalli langsung merah, perkataan Athrun tepat.

"Wa-wajarkan… Karna aku tidak mau pacarku didekati oleh gadis lain," Cagalli memberanikan diri untuk jujur kali ini walau dengan suara pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, coba ulangi..!" Athrun pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang !"

Athrun tertawa lalu memeluk gadis yang dicintainya itu. "Bohong kok, aku dengar… hahaha…"

"Lain kali, biar aku saja yang memilih…" kata Cagalli masih dalam pelukan Athrun

"Hm…"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan gadis lain lagi.."

"Hm.. Iya," Athrun tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

* * *

Besoknya di sekolah

"Athrun ….!" Meer menyapa mesra. Terlihat dia menghampiri Athrun dan hampir memeluknya, tapi Athrun dengan sigap menolaknya.

" Walau Athrun yang menjaga jarak tetap saja gadis agresif itu yang mendekat'kan ?" pikir Cagalli agak kesal.

"Hari ini Athrun mau mengajakku kemana lagi setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Meer.

Cagalli kaget, dia langsung menatap Athrun. Apa Athrun akan membatalkan janjinya lagi ?

"Maaf Meer, hari ini aku ada kencan dengan pacarku," kata Athrun sambil menggandeng tangan Cagalli menelusuri koridor sekolah.

Hati Cagalli senang bukan main saat itu. Sedangkan Meer memanggil-manggil Athrun, tapi dihiraukan Athrun.

"Kita mau kemana ?"

"Kemanapun kau ingin pergi.."

Cagalli tersenyum dan terus menggenggam tangan Athrun.

- THE END -

* * *

Fiuuuh ~~~

Akhirnyaa selesai...

Gimana ? Gaje ? Aneh ? Maksa ?

Keluarin unek-unek kakak2 semua tentang FanFic saiaa lewat ::

R - E - V - I - E - W

Hehehe.. maksa nih.


End file.
